


Tied By Affection

by WaywardDork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDork/pseuds/WaywardDork
Summary: Lance likes surprises.Although, the guys who hates his guts standing in front him asking him out for a coffee date definitely makes him rethink that statement.Or, in which Keith hates Lance, except he doesn't.





	Tied By Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverphoenix1609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphoenix1609/gifts).



> Happy birthday, dude! *Insert something heartfelt*, but really, thanks for sticking with me and never letting me get bored, there aren't many things I constantly thank all the deities in the universe for(cause there's lots) but you're definitely one of 'em.

Lance likes surprises.  
  
The idea of something new and exciting has always been alluring to him, the word is tied with some very fond memories, like that time his older sister, Veronica had a surprise visit from her university and took him out to ice cream, or when his parents bought him his first phone for Christmas, or that time his friends threw him a surprise birthday party.   
  
So yeah, Lance really adores surprises.   
  
Although, the guy who hates his guts standing in front him asking him out for a coffee date definitely makes him rethink that statement.   
  
Pidge would say Lance is being dramatic (but considering the fact that that is Pidge's response to almost anything Lance does or says, it's hard to take that statement seriously), but Keith does hate Lance, it's been painfully obvious from day one. It's not _Lance's_ fault that dude has a huge stick up his ass and can't-   
  
“So?”

  
Lance jerks out of his thoughts so see Keith looking at him with an expectant expression.

 

“I..uh- what?” he stutter.

 

They're standing on the steps of the art building, Lance being late for class as usual, normally he wouldn't stop to chat with anyone at this moment, but the the fact that he's late and should probably get going has flown out of the window right now, because _what_.

  
Keith runs a hand through his hair, making it stick up in odd angles. “Look, it's okay if you don't want to, you could just- just say no,” he tears his gaze away this time and if Lance didn't know any better, he'd say Keith looks..dejected? Embarrassed? Heartbroken, maybe? He looks something that Lance didn't think could be used in the same sentence as Keith, that's for sure.   
  
Lance tries to think of something to say, he really does, but his head is blank and all he could even think is “Why?”

  
Keith blinks, “Excuse me?”   
  
Lance runs a hand over his face, too late to back down now. “I mean, why? why are you asking me out?” he asked, wincing as his voice comes out too harsh.

  
Keith blinks again and his usual no shit expression is back, it's kind of relieving to be honest. Lance prefers it to his previous one. “Why do people ask each other out, Lance?”

  
'Well, because-'   
  
Keith doesn't let him finish, which is a blessing, because Lance really doesn't know what he was going to say.   
  
“I like you, Lance,” he admits, and Lance was not prepared for the way Keith's face reddens slightly at the words, or the way he stares unblinkingly into Lances eyes after the statement, embarrassed but determined.   
  
It's seriously not helping with Lance's state of mind right now, because he can't really focus on his thoughts with Keith's intense gaze boring into his like that, or the faint dusting of pink across his cheeks, yeah that's really not helping.   
  
Because, fuck. Keith's kind of cute. Is this _allowed_ ?   
  
Naturally, it takes him some time to truly grasp what Keith said.   
  
“You- _what_ ? I thought- I thought you _hated_ me?” Lance asks,his voice rising an octave.

  
Keith looks incredulous. “What?”

  
For a brief moment, Lance considers running past Keith and catching a taxi to the airport, flying away and starting a new life in Scotland.   
  
He really _really_ didn't mean to say that out loud to Keith of all people. Even though he has completely valid reasons for believing so, anything Pidge and Hunk might have to say on the subject is irrelevant and should not be taken into consideration.   
  
They've not exactly not each other for the longest time but the time they have known each other...   
  
Well, they butt heads and argue and fight a lot?   
  
Granted, there's moments when they're not exactly hostile to each other and Lance almost forgets that they're not on very friendly terms but fact remains that Keith doesn't like Lance, Lance doesn't like Keith.   
  
That's how it's always been for them, and now suddenly Keith was admitting he _likes_ Lance?

“Can you- can you forget what I just said?” Lance says, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
“Lance,” Keith says and there's something in his voice that makes Lance look up and meet his eyes. “I don't hate you, that's- I don't think I could if I tried,” he admits in a much more quieter voice and Lance's heart is doing some weird shit in his chest. He was pretty sure his heartbeat could be heard from space.   
  
“Why do you keep picking fights with me?” Lance accuses.

  
“ _I’m_ the one picking fights?” he retorts.

  
'Well, you almost always respond so,” Lance lets his voice trail off.

  
“I didn't mean anything I said!”

  
“Wait- what?”

  
Keith looks torn for a moment, then looks like he's resigned himself to something. “I thought we were- I don't know? bonding? and-l he blushes right to the tips of his ears and suddenly, Lance really wants to hear what he's got to say.   
  
“And what?”

  
Keith huffs in frustration. “Nothing”

  
Lance takes a step forward. “It's not nothing”   
  
Keith sighs, runs his hand through his hair again and Lance finds the corner of his mouth tugging upwards at that. “I wanted your _attention_ , okay?”

  
And Lance...Lance, honestly doesn't really know what to do with that information. On one hand, he's completely taken back by the idea that Keith might like like him, a part of him still thinks it's one of _those_ dreams (you know, the crazy, stupid ones, Lance has lots of those about Keith, they don't mean anything, okay?)

 

And on the other hand…

 

Well, another part of him kind of maybe wants to kiss Keith.   
  
It's not like it's the first time the idea has crossed his mind, because let’s face it, objectively, Keith is very attractive and Lance is only human, but in light of recent confessions, this time feels different.   
  
Because Keith will probably kiss him back.   
  
Lance doesn't know how to handle that information either.   
  
“Listen, Lance it's okay, really, I understand if you don't feel the same way or whatever I'll just-” he makes vague gestures with his hand and begins to walk away.   
  
“No- wait!” Lance grabs Keith's arm to stop him because he is an idiot and doesn't think before doing stuff.   
  
“Yeah?” Keith looks up at him, something akin to hope in his eyes.   
  
Lance takes a deep breath and wills himself to focus on Keith instead of their proximity. “I’m sorry, okay? I was- I still kind of am an idiot”

  
“You really were,” he points out.

 

Lance feels his face heat up. “I am trying to apologize here, okay!”   
  


Keith laughs and it's infuriating because it makes Lance feel all _warm_ and his heart freaking _flutters_ in his chest and-   
  
He did not sign up for this.   
  
“It's okay, Lance,” Keith says, his eyes sincere and his expression so freaking open that it makes Lance's heart ache a little.   
  
They're both silent for a moment and Lance's brain is doing that weird stuff again, _noticing_ things about Keith, like how his bangs softly fall into his eyes and how his eyes seem so intense right now, there's also a mole just next to his right ear and Lance kind of wants to-   
  
“Can I, um, go?” Keith is staring down at Lance's hand encircling his wrist.   
  
Lance snatches his hand away like he's been electrocuted. “Right! Okay!” he hopes his face isn't as red as it feels.   
  
Keith smiles slightly even though there's a slight twinge of sadness in his eyes. “I am gonna-”

  
“One more thing” Lance says before he can stop himself.

  
“Yeah?”

  
What's he got to lose, anyway? Too late to go back now. “Can I, maybe, kiss you?”

  
Keith tastes like mints and his hair is soft, and slips through Lance's fingers. _Called_ _it_ , he thinks, smiling into the kiss.

  
  



End file.
